Hetalia Ghost Girl
by HiddenHikariAppend
Summary: Sequel to Hetalia Hunger Games! Same parings as other story, lots of yaoi. Probably no blood and stuff this time! You read how all the tributes died, now it's time to hear about the after life! Story picks up right after the first person to die's death!
1. Message to Readers

Okay first, I would like to thank you for at least clicking on my story!

Second, this IS a crossover between Hetalia and the AMAZING book Ghost Girl.

Third, where as this is a sequel to my Hetalia/Hunger Games crossover, I will try to make it make sense even if you don't feel like reading it, da~! ^^

And just to clear this up real fast, in my Hunger Games there were only 12 tributes, and the people are not countries, they only come from that country! Example, Feliciano is not Italy, Feliciano is an Italian born in Italy but not representing the country!

And forth, even if you haven't read Ghost Girl I will try to make that make since too, da~!

Also: Human names are used in both stories, da~!

List of Characters in Hunger Games: 

North Italy- Feliciano Vargas

Germany- Ludwig

Japan- Kiku Honda

Russia- Ivan Braginski

China- Wang Yao

England- Arthur Kirkland

America- Alfred F. Jones

France- Francis Bonnefoy

Prussia- Gilbert Beilshmidt

Canada- Mathew Williams

Austria- Roderich Edelstein

Greece- Heracles Karpusi

Ukraine- Katyusha Braginskaya

Belarus- Natalia Arlovskaya

Hungary- Elizabeta Héderváry

List of Characters in Ghost Girl:

North Italy- Feliciano Vargas

Germany- Ludwig

Japan- Kiku Honda

Russia- Ivan Braginski

China- Wang Yao

England- Arthur Kirkland

America- Alfred F. Jones

France- Francis Bonnefoy

Prussia- Gilbert Beilshmidt

Canada- Mathew Williams

Austria- Roderich Edelstein

Greece- Heracles Karpusi

Germania- Does he even have a name…?

OKAY! Hunger Games first!

Italy, Germany, Japan, France, England, America, China, Russia, Canada, Greece, Prussia, and Austria were called into an arena and forced to fight to the death.

Greece and Japan died first because Russia tried to 'do' China, but was turned away, and he caught them 'doing it' and got mad and killed them.

Next to die was Russia. He was killed by America because he was jealous of Russia.

Then it was China. He was also killed by America because America was annoyed with him crying for Russia.

Then America died because Hungary got mad that he was killing all the yaoi, so she snuck into the Capitol where they control the games and set off a landmine. America exploded.

Then England died. He saw first hand America's death and went into a state of shock because of it. When the Capitol came to take America's body, he jumped on the ship and the man driving called him 'psycho' and tazered him. He fell so far down that all his bones broke and he died.

Then it was Canada. Prussia got made at him because he had said that they shouldn't kill each other, that it wasn't right because they were all friends and stuff. Prussia thought this was stupid and cut Canada's neck open.

Then it was Prussia. France saw Prussia cut Canada and got very pissed off and stabbed him to death.

Next to die was France. He stabbed him self in the heart to be with Canada.

Then it was Italy. Germany shot him because Austria punched him for no reason and Germany knew that if he didn't kill him Austria would. So he told Italy he loved him before shooting him.

Last to die was Germany. Germany knew that the only thing that would make Austria sadder than disobeying Prussia and losing would be to win and never see Prussia again. Therefore, Germany shot himself.

Austria won and but never made it home. He got very depressed on the ride back and figured he would make a stand against the Capitol by killing himself. So he jumped out a space ship thing and died. This drove Hungary insane and she killed most the people in the Capitol including the President and she was the one who eventually got the Capitol to stop the Hunger Games.

Currently, this was part was not in the other story because I just now decided this; Hungary is the new president of the Capitol.

Now to explain Ghost Girl!

If you die at a very young age, you have not made any sins large enough to keep you from 'the other side' so you get to go straight on when you die. If you are older, you have had time to learn and correct your sins and you get to pass straight on when you die. If you are in anywhere between about 13 and somewhere about 25, I guess, you have made sins but not fixed them most likely. In Ghost Girl, when you die between those ages you must stay as a ghost in the human world, completely unseen by humans with classmates of people die around the time you die. There are normally about ten to fifteen students in a class and one teacher. The teacher with teach you and your classmates all sorts of cool ghost powers and then you will have to learn from your mistakes from being alive, and finally settle with the fact that you are, in fact, dead, before the whole class and teacher may move on to 'the other side', whatever that might be.

If anyone else would like to correct me on how Ghost Girl works, it would be very much appreciated! And if anyone knows Germania's human name, please tell me! If I can't find it, I'll just call him Germania in the story but he is still just a human, not a country.

Hope all that made since! Any questions and just drop a review and ask me, I'll answer as best I can! XD

'Kay~! I shuddup now!


	2. Welcome to DeadEd

Author's Note: Wow it's great to be back! I haven't been waiting very long, but it felt like it took FOREVER to make a summary of the Hunger Games story and of Ghost Girl itself! DX Well…I hope you like the story, da~! ^^

Also, since Germania has no human name, I will just call him Germania, and you may all use your amazing imaginations to pretend that is a human name…and not a country name… C:

Well…the first real chapter! Go! And yes…incredibly late chapter is late…

Heracules looked around. Where was he? He put a hand to his forehead; he was sure Ivan was just there a moment ago…and Kiku. He was sure he had seen something come very close to hitting him. Or maybe it had hit him. "KIKU!" Heracules called as he stood up and starting walking around the forest looking for his lover; he was still stark naked.

Heracules' clothing was gone, and he had an odd feeling that even if they were there, he couldn't put them on. He shrugged and decided it was pretty hot out anyway.

After searching and strangely, almost fading through, trees and bushes, Heracules heard a loud bang, almost like canon fire. Now he broke out into a run. He knew that canon fire meant a death during the Hunger Games; he started calling out for Kiku again. After running through the forest he eventually found Kiku lying on the forest floor with an angry Ivan peering over his body.

Heracules bit his lip in anger and was about to start an angry rant on Ivan before he realized that the Russian didn't even realize he was standing there. "Hello?" He asked quietly.

Ivan didn't look away from Kiku's bleeding body. Heracules heard the bushes rustle and turned to see Yao, Gilbert, and Roderich all emerge from the bushes.

Ivan looked up, "Yao?"

Heracules watched in astonishment as Yao completely ignored the blood dripping off the cylindrical object held in Ivan's hand and cupped a pale hand around his cheek. "Ivan…what happened, aru?"

Heracules knew what had happened, wasn't it obvious? Ivan had killed Kiku.

Ivan looked away, "Kiku…was Yao's friend, right?"

Heracules zoned out of the conversation when he saw one of Kiku's fingers twitch. He kneeled down next to his body. "Kiku…?" He whispered.

Kiku blinked open an eye. He lifted his body up on an elbow. "Heracules~?" Kiku asked, blinking his eyes again.

A couple small tears started to well from happiness in Heracules' eyes. "Kiku! You're alive!" He said happily. He took Kiku into a tight embrace. Kiku tensed, obviously not liking that everyone could see them hugging.

"H-Heracules-san? Am I…am I dead?" He asked solemnly.

"Kiku? Kiku what do you mean?" Heracules asked, pulling away and looking him in the eyes.

"Heracules-san, I just watched you die, desu. Heracules, you're dead."

Heracules just stared at him. "I…am…dead?" Heracules asked, unbelieving.

Kiku nodded. "I am also, desu…"

"Well…I guess this means that life after death _does _exist." Heracules said thoughtfully. "And it also means I get a chance to say this." Heracules tried to make a dramatic pause. "I love you." Heracules leaned in and kissed Kiku right on his lips.

"Heracules-san…th-thank you…" Kiku said blushing.

Heracules nodded before helping Kiku stand up. They both stared at the other still-alive people who stared at the ground Kiku's dead body would be laying on to them. After all the Kiku Heracules was now talking to was only Kiku's spirit, and Yao, Ivan, Roderich, and Gilbert all saw his lifeless body, crumpled and covered in blood.

A loud beep went off throughout the arena. Heracules and Kiku both looked up as a male voice came across the intercom. "Heracules Karpusi and Kiku Honda please come to the cornucopia. Heracules Karpusi and Kiku Honda." The two looked at each other before grabbing each others hands and heading toward the cornucopia.

Kiku looked around as he and Heracules reached the cornucopia. A loud noise erupted from the dirt walls as a tunnel appeared and man with long blonde hair and one small braid entered. He stared daggers at the two newly dead men. "Follow me." He commanded before turning abruptly and retreating back into the tunnel.

Kiku and Heracules looked at each other before following the man through the tunnel.

They walked underground for maybe a mile before they appeared at a metal wall. The man pressed a small button somewhere on the wall and the metal rose into the ground above them and the three were deposited in the training arena from before the games.

Kiku clung to Heracules arm, still not believing that life after death looked exactly the same as life.

"So…this is what the gods promised me…" Heracules mumbled mostly to himself, but the man with blond hair heard him anyway.

"Actually, Heracules, you two have both made life changing mistakes that were not corrected by the time you died." The man reached out a hand, "I am Germania, and I will be your teacher."

Heracules took the man's hand and gave it a firm shake. "Hello Germania." He let go and looked at Kiku who bowed respectfully just as he should to a teacher.

"Hello." Kiku greeted quietly.

Heracules turned back to the man, "So what exactly will you be teaching us?"

"Well," Germania said thoughtfully, "basically about being dead, what it means to you and your loved ones; how to get to the other side; how your time will be passed while you are in this dead state.

There are many advantages to being dead, like, you don't have to wonder what to wear each day." Germania offered, but Heracules and Kiku just looked unimpressed, "Anyway…you will also learn how to phase through things, and other normal ghostly privileges."

Heracules nodded, "So…where will we be staying?"

"In your original rooms from before the games," Germania glanced at Kiku who was standing very close to Heracules, "unless you would like to share a room…"

Kiku's face turned so red that Crayola would need to make a new crayon. Heracules laughed a little before wrapping an arm around Kiku's side and squeezing him closer, which just made Kiku let out a small squeak. "Sound good, Kiku?"

Kiku, face still completely red, nodded ever so slightly at the 'subtle' hints that kept being dropped. _Does everyone know we died while making love, desu?_ Kiku felt like fainting, that was so embarrassing…

"So…I guess I will see you two tomorrow. Seven A.M. sharp. Meet me in the practice arena." Germania turned and left the room.

Heracules smiled down at Kiku and yawned, "Let's go…I'm sleepy."

Kiku followed after him. The building looked fairly the same as it did before he had apparently died. Normal beige colored wall paper with and ordinary floral pattern at the top and bottom. Brown-ish/red-ish colored rug that ran across the middle of the hallway.

As they passed by Heracules' old room, Kiku knew they would definitely be sharing a room. He blushed again.

Kiku saw Heracules start to place a hand on the door knob, but instead his hand phased right through the bronze. Heracules, eyebrows knitted together in confusion, pushed his hand through the door further and found his body went straight through the solid wooden door.

Kiku attentively touched the surface of the door and was about to press further when Heracules head and arm popped through the door again. Heracules extended a hand to Kiku, who grasped it lightly and looked up and down the hall way to make sure no one else was there.

After being pulled though the door, Kiku noticed all the small differences between how the room used to look and how it did now. Less warm looking blankets, cheaper curtains on the windows, everything had been price-downed. Cheaper everything. I guess they couldn't really afford luxury for ghosts, huh? Kiku scoffed quietly, they couldn't afford luxury for even living people in the less fortunate countries.

Heracules looked at Kiku, "Is something," he yawned, "wrong?"

Snapping out of his in-his-head rant, Kiku looked up, "No, everything is fine, Heracules-san."

"Good." Heracules said lying down onto the bed, "We will probably have a big day ahead of us tomorrow…so let's sleep." Heracules closed his eyes. Kiku figured he was already asleep so he turned the lights off and crawled quietly into the bed. He tried not to wake the sleeping Greek and curled up as close to the wall and as far away from Heracules as possible.

But this didn't really help since Heracules turned over in his sleep and wrapped and arm over Kiku's waist.

Shocked, Kiku picked up his hand and tried to move it away, but Heracules was persistent and pulled Kiku's back right against his bare stomach.

Wait. Bare? Kiku turned around and lifted up the covers slightly to find that, at some point in the past five minutes, Heracules had taken his clothing off. When Kiku laid the blanket back down, Heracules eyes were open.

Kiku blushed, "No…it's not…I wasn't staring or anything…honestly, desu!" Kiku defended himself, although he didn't need to.

"It's fine." Heracules promised him, "I don't mind." Before Kiku could defend himself more, Heracules connected their mouths in a light, yet passionate kiss. When they pulled away, Heracules kissed him again on the forehead, "Now get some sleep, okay?" Closing his eyes again, Heracules was asleep.

Sighing happily, blush still obvious on his face, Kiku drifted off into sleep.

Who knew death could be so…nice?

______________________________________________________________________________________End____________________________________________________________________________

End Note: So? How was it? Please review!

Gah…I really hope you guys didn't give up on me…I had a terrible writers block during the beginning of this chapter, da…DX

…also…I finally figured out how to post/join/create forums on this site…so I've kinda been on those a lot, da…+failfailfail+

Really…I'm sorry that it took sooooo loooong to finish this…and it's not even that long of a chapter…but at least the story's finally starting, da~?

Well…since Ivan's not in this story yet…Kiku and Heracules give a sleeping ghost kitty! XD

'Kay! I shuddup!


	3. Murderers Are Welcome Too

(PLEASE READ THIS!)

Author's Note: Hallow again~!

I would like to inform some of the people who read my last chapter as soon as it was out, that there was a SMALL part I left out! It is now added in, but I didn't get it fixed for a few weeks, so I'll just tell you it now. It wasn't exactly a missing scene really; I just forgot to say what Heracules and Kiku look like after their deaths in the original story! Heracules has a large, constantly bleeding, gash on the side of his head, and Kiku has a huge dent on the top of his head.

Well, I hope your liking the story so far! Thank you all for reading~! It means so much to me!

~~~during the games~~~

"Really? You think so, da~?" Ivan asked, looking at the seeds in his hands. "Well okay!" Ivan took one of the seeds into his mouth, and started to swallow, and then his hands darted around his neck. He started coughing and trying to spit it out; but all that came was blood and some unidentifiable green goo. He dropped to his knees and tried to puke it up.

Yao dropped the herbs, and ran over to Ivan's aid. "IVAN! IVAN!" Yao screamed repeatedly and he tried to help Ivan.

"Yao…" Ivan choked out, "I'm sorry…" Ivan said before he closed his eyes, coughed one more time, and fell over, dead.

Yao shook Ivan. "WAKE UP! WAKE THE FUCK UP, ARU!" He yelled at the Russian man's body. "…no…no, no, no…" Yao said, curling up into a ball and sobbing.

Then the canon fired, and the ship came, and Ivan's body was gone.

Ivan's _spirit,_ however, was busy wandering around in a dark room.

"HELLO!" He called, but all he heard was his voice echoing back. He felt like he was in a tunnel. Somewhere within the room or tunnel or whatever it was; he saw a light. He smelled vodka and sunflowers…he smelled herbs and Yao. "YAO!" He called as he picked up pace to chase after the light.

The tunnel took him to two doors, side by side. One was cracked open slightly and a bright light filtered through. He could see green trees and bushes on the other side.

The other door had a piece of wood it looked like nailed across it. He wrapped his hands around the wood and pulled with all his might, but it seemed like this was not wood at all, more like unbreakable iron or metal or stone.

After pulling and pulling with out it giving in even the smallest bit, Ivan gave up and switched to the other door.

Expecting it to be impossible to open, he pulled as hard as he could, but it opened rather easily. Ivan fell into a pile of green goo. He looked around and recognized where he was.

The arena.

He looked to one side and saw a familiar form, on hands and knees, crawling into the small hut they used for a home.

Ivan put a hand in the air, "YAO!" He called.

No answer.

Tilting his head to the side, he called again, "YAO~?"

Still no answer.

Ivan ran up the Chinese man. He sat down on his knees behind Yao and tapped him on the shoulder. Yao turned around, "H-hello?" He asked.

"YAO!" Ivan screamed, latching his arms around the Chinese man's neck.

Yao was startled to find no one there. He could obviously feel the presence of someone, but he could see no one, nor could he hear anything. _M-maybe it's Ivan, aru…_ He thought.

"Yao…?" Ivan asked, "It-it's me…Ivan, da…" He repeated, putting both hands on the man's shoulders. "Yao. Wh-what's going on…?" He asked as his lover turned away from him as if he didn't exist and continued crawling back inside.

Ivan sat back on knees. "…Yao…" he mumbled to himself.

A loud noise went off from over head, and Ivan looked up, "Ivan Braginski, please come to the cornucopia, Ivan Braginski please come to the cornucopia." A women's voice said over what sounded like an intercom.

Ivan stood up and began dragging his feet to the cornucopia. Why was Yao ignoring him? Why was he being called to the cornucopia? Was he being kicked out of the games? If so, why? What did he do wrong? He was supposed to kill people in this game. Were they mad because he killed the Games organizer?

Why was Yao ignoring him…? He kept asking himself that again and again until he reached the cornucopia.

Ivan climbed down one of the rope latters and when his feet hit the ground he turned around, to find himself looking at a man with long blonde hair and a single braid on the side of his head.

"Privet~!" Ivan said, waving eagerly to the man. (Privet means hello in Russian.)

The man nodded his head to the Russian and turned around and headed to the back wall. "Follow." The man commanded.

Ivan eyed the man, he would not be commanded! He didn't move.

When Germania pressed the hidden button on the wall and entered into the tunnel, he turned to look at Ivan, still standing on the other side of the room. "Suit your self. You may stay here and try to get his attention all you like, but he can not see you. To him, you no longer exist."

Ivan glared at the man.

"Ivan Braginski. You are dead. Now follow me."

Ivan looked up, his gaze softened. "M-Mertvyĭ…?" (Mertvyĭ means 'dead' in Russian.)

Germania nodded, and turned around. "I'm sorry. My name is Germania. Now, it is upon your best interest to follow me and listen to me."

Ivan kept staring. He was dead…? He was dead. Wasn't this just great?

Germania shrugged and turned away from the Russian and started further into the tunnel.

Ivan stared for a moment before running to catch up to the man, pink scarf flailing behind the tall man. "So what do I do now that I'm…dead, da~?" he asked.

"Well…how about we wait for some more people to arrive so I don't have to waste my breath telling you all individually?"

"…there will be others, da~?" Ivan asked, tilting his head to the side.

Germania kept a straight face, "There's always a big class during the Hunger Games season…"

"Uh huh…" Ivan nodded, understanding. So his other friends from the Hunger Games would be joining him?

All except one. And he hoped that that one would be Yao.

Not because he didn't want to see Yao, he wanted to see Yao really bad right now, actually. But he just didn't want to see his boyfriend in this after-death realm.

Not yet, anyway.

_End_

End Note: So? How was it?

Yeah…I know…short chapter is short…XP But oh well…this is the basic length of chapters when I have no clue how to make them any longer, da…

…which is why I have a poll up on my little profile thing asking my fans about how to improve this story…

…which no one has voted on yet, da…

So please vote on it, da~?

(ALERT! ANGRY RANT AHEAD!)

Any way…sorry the chapters are coming out really slow…with summer break and stuff, I tend to spend a lot of time with my friends…and when I spend all day on the computer typing stories, it usually ends with "your ignoring me~!" or at least I can tell that's what they are thinking, da…

And then stupid parents "GET OUT OF THE HOUSE! DO SOMETHING! IT'S SUMMER! GO HAVE SOME FUN AWAY FROM THE COMPUTER!"…da…

Hmm…maybe I'll try staying up past when my friend(s) go to sleep and try to type then…but gah I have SO MANY stories I need to update on my other FanFiction account…DX

(ANGRY RANT IS OVER!)

Sorry 'bout that…uh…I'm gonna go try to update some other stories now…

…OH YEAH! I ALMOST FORGOT!

THANK YOU FOR READING THIS STORY SO FAR! I realize this one may not get NEARLY as popular as my Hunger Games story, but hopefully it will come close, da~?

Well, review and vote on my poll, please! :D

'Kay! I shuddup now!


	4. Till Death Do Us Stay Together

Author's Note: Well, thank you for reading my story so far! I'm sorry that the chapters are coming out so slow…but I'm still working very hard on it! Hopefully when the story actually starts, it will get better and the plot will be revealed! XD

Well…chapter 4! (I forgot about this in my other chapters! ^^") Go!

Yao was on his feet, alert and ready to run. Mathew and Francis had come out to see what all the commotion was. Arthur was looking at Alfred like a deer in headlights.

Yao turned to run, before he disappeared into the forest, he stopped and turned to Alfred. He looked him right in the eyes and spoke clearly, "I know what you did. I know you killed Ivan. It was you, not the Capitol. You poisoned him. You're a murderer, aru." Then he turned and ran.

This infuriated Alfred even more. His secret was out. Arthur knew. _Everyone_ knew.

Alfred pulled a knife out of his back pocket and chased after the Chinese man. He threw it at his back. It stuck right where his heart would be.

Yao's arms flew up and he tensed and stopped running. Then he fell to the ground.

The canon sounded. Alfred walked calmly to the body and pulled his knife out. Yao's eyes snapped open and reached an arm up to grab onto Alfred's arm.

Yao was surprised when his hand just slipped right through Alfred's arm. Yao sat up out of his body. He tried so hard to get out of that black room just to be stuck in a world where no one could see him. To tell the truth, Yao wasn't surprised, he knew he was dead, now to just find where to go after death. How to get to the 'other side.'

It didn't take long figure out when he heard the undead-intercom call his name. "Wang Yao to the cornucopia. Wang Yao to the cornucopia."

Yao entered the underground room and sat down on the dirt floor and waited for what he was thinking would be a skeleton with long, flowing sleeves and large scythe. Instead, a man with blond hair, Germania, appeared from the darkness. Yao stood up and walked up to the blond, "Take me to the afterlife, aru." He stated softly, "…or at least let me see Ivan, aru, please…I miss him, aru…"

Germania's normal serious facial expression didn't change as he nodded to the Chinese man. Yao stood up and followed after willingly, wanting to be as far away from Alfred as possible.

The two walked in silence for the most part of the tunnel, occasionally Yao would ask a question, and Germania would reply merely with, "You will see when we get to the rooms."

The tunnel ended and Yao realized they were back in the training room. It looked just like it used to. He looked over to one of the booths and found Kiku sitting on bench/couch thing, Heracules was laying down next to him, head in his lap, snoring away. Kiku looked up and waved a delicate hand as he blushed, he didn't think anyone else would come down here…

Yao waved back at Kiku, he was about to walk over and start a light conversation with the other Asian man when he saw another figure appear in the door way to the room. Ivan.

Yao stopped dead and turned directions and ran full-force to the Russian man. Small tears started to fall from Ivan's eyes as he realized who it was running toward him. Yao threw his arms around Ivan and pushed the taller man over.

"Yao," Ivan whispered, "what are you doing here?" Yao looked at him, obviously confused, "You were supposed to win, da…"

"I-I'm sorry, aru…it's just…why couldn't you win instead, aru!" The Chinese man sobbed.

Ivan was about to answer, but decided against it. "I'm just glad you're here, da! I mean…I'm not glad your dead or anything like that…but…I'm glad we can be together again, da…I missed you." He said as he closed the gap between the two and pressed his lips to the smaller man's. When they pulled away, Ivan looked into Yao's eyes and said, "I want to show you something, da~!" He pulled the Chinese man up and started back out the door.

Kiku watched them go, he started to lift off the bench/couch when he felt Heracules' arms wrap around him, "Where are you going?" He mumbled, still half asleep.

"Ah…I'll be right back, desu…Yao is here now, I want to go say hello." Kiku said as he left Heracules and slunk quietly after Yao and Ivan.

Heracules nodded slightly, yawned, and fell back asleep, arms replacing Kiku's lap.

Yao looked over the roof top, he remembered this from a few weeks ago, this was the first time he realized he liked Ivan. When they had danced under the stars, and shared their first kiss. That was probably the best day of Yao's life.

Ivan looked down at him, "Do you remember this, da~?"

"How could I not, aru?" Yao asked as he latched his arms around Ivan's torso. "…I missed you…"

Ivan tilted Yao's head up to look at him and kissed him, quick but filled with love. "I know that this is-" Ivan was cut off when he heard music turn on behind them. The same song as that night.

Yao turned around to see Kiku placing a small CD player behind a bush, Yao looked at the other man curiously. Kiku put a finger to his lips in a "Shh!" manner and disappeared back inside the building. "Ah…go on…I think the living people just keep music playing around here all the time, aru…"

Ivan shook the interruption away and picked up where he left off, "I know this is…uh…sudden…and I know it says 'until death do you part', da…but considering we're still together after death…and I know I don't have a ring or anything, da…but…"

Yao's eyes penetrated deep into Ivan's as he stood up as tall as he could and kissed the Russian, "Yes. I'll marry you, aru." He answered, knowing the question before it was spoken.

"I love you, da."

"I love you too, aru…"

"Did you say hello, Kiku?" Heracules asked when Kiku got back.

Kiku smiled knowingly, "Yao said hello, he also said he was very sleeping and would be going to bed now, desu."

"Does Ivan know Yao is here?"

"I think so…"

_End_

End Note: So? How was it?

Wasn't that just so _touching?_ XD

I'm sorry this took _sooooooo_ **long **to finish…I got some MAJOR writers block on this chapter…plus I started writing another story and got to caught up in it…it's on my other account~! ^^

Anyway, I would like to thank you all for reading my stories and thank you all for all the nice reviews!

Also, because so many have asked this question Ghost Girl was written by Tonya Hurley.

Please review, I will give you a…uh…cyber…anything! ^^

…

T_T And no, that does not count 'cyber sex'…

Sorry…had to say that incase of any perverts~! ^^ +is shot+ Yeah…I know I'm a pervert too~! XD

Uh…so…sorry if the next chapter takes _even longer_ to finish…but I really will try to write on this story at least every couple days…but school is starting back soon…so I won't have as much time on the computer as normal, not to mention this will be my freshmen year…DX

Also, all reviews are welcome! I don't need _just_ 'I love you story! Please continue!' reviews (even if those make me happy), constructive criticism would be loved as well!

'Kay! I shuddup now!


	5. Ghosts Can Bleed

Author's Note: HI GUYS! I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! +gay face+ Miss me?

You better have! ^^ Well, here's the next chapter, hope you guys like it!

Chapter Five, GO!

"Okay, guys! I may have found out a way to get us out of here! Out of the arena I mean!" Alfred exclaimed before disappearing behind a large bush. They heard him talking to someone from afar. "HEY! TONY! WUZZUP? CAN YOU HELP US GET OUT OF—"

Alfred immediately felt something. It was on the bottom on his feet, then it climbed up his legs, then the pain came. He screamed as he felt it dig into his skin. He felt on fire, although he didn't feel like this for long because it had reached his neck.

The world went black. The pain was gone. All feeling was gone. Alfred blinked his eyes, but he still couldn't see anything. "HELLO!" He yelled into the room that felt more like a cave. "HEY! SOMEONE FRICKIN' ANSWER ME!" No answer. He kicked at the ground, "Hello!"

He placed his hands to the walls of the room and found them to be smooth, like tile or glass. It was cold and he pulled his hands off. "Hello?" He asked, not as loud as the other times. He began to walk forward, not knowing what he was heading into. He pressed his hand to his head and felt something sticky and wet. It was dark colored and plastered his hair to his head and had given his jacket an odd smell.

He found a partially opened door and pushed it lightly. Walking back out into the grass and blood filled arena, he saw Gilbert and Roderich leave. France was holding Mathew's head near to his chest, whispering quiet, reassuring words to the crying Canadian.

Alfred sat down next to Arthur, who was holding Alfred's severed head.

Arthur stroked the hair tenderly. "Hello Alfred. So, could Tony not help us?"

"No…actually he couldn't…" Alfred mumbled to him, tears starting to well as he understood that he was dead. He was dead and Arthur was still alive. He could still win this thing.

"Well, that's too bad, huh? But it will be okay. We can get through this arena with out the aid of an outsider anyway." Arthur said, starting to turn and go back toward camp, still holding Alfred's head.

Alfred jumped up, "A-ARTHUR! YOU-YOU CAN HEAR ME!" He yelled to him, pointing at him accusingly.

There was a very slight nod of Arthur's head, and tears began trying to work their way out again.

Francis put a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Arthur. Just leave him; the space ship will pick him up here in a bit."

Arthur's eyes sparkled as he looked at Alfred's head, deep into his now unseeing eyes. "You hear that, Alfred? You get to ride one. You've always wanted to do that, right?" He nuzzled Alfred's still blood covered head, "Where are you going to ride it to? You will come back, right? Can I come with you? Please?"

Alfred smiled, "…I don't know if you want to go where I'm going…but if you really want to…"

"Thank you. This will be so fun, right?" Arthur answered, not looking back at his dead boyfriend.

Alfred watched as Francis and Mathew left him, Arthur, and his severed head alone.

Arthur sat down with Alfred's head in his lap, rocking back and forth. He saw the space ship appear in the sky and a large grabber-claw hand come from the bottom of the ship.

Once it reached the head and himself, Arthur started to pick up the different pieces of Alfred and place them on the claws.

The men in the ship didn't see Arthur sit on the grabber with Alfred's head and started to pull them up.

Alfred stayed on the ground, watching them rise into the sky. He waved a solemn two fingered solute to Arthur before turning and slowly walking away. Alfred pulled his jacket off, the smell from the cave still lingering on it, and dropped it to the ground. He crossed his arms, but for only a second before pulling them away and jumping a little. "GHOSTS CAN BLEED!" He yelled, staring at his arms in shock as they were both missing large patches of skin and blood dribbled from the patches and other cuts. He turned his hands over many times, wondering why there was nothing wrong with them. He glanced up at his dead, broken body that was rising to the sky. He looked at Arthur who was sitting on the edge, head still in his lap, and his legs kicking in the air below him, back and forth, like a small child.

Alfred bit his lip as he reached a hand up to feel around his neck. He felt his finger slide into the skin and then his fingers were deep inside his own neck, he could feel jagged, broken bones and wrapped his fingers around them. Out of complete curiosity, he pulled his head upwards. There was a light breeze on his neck and then he could see his own chest. He felt shorter now and he was upside down. His hand was still within his neck. He realized he must have pulled his head off. Alfred smiled, "That's…THAT'S KINDA COOL!" He said again, pulling his head back to his neck and trying to put it back, after turning it around many times he finally got it centered back on his neck so he could see forward again, and so he wasn't upside down. Alfred smiled, "Maybe being dead isn't so bad?" He said aloud as he looked up at Arthur again, who was close to the top of the helicopter now.

Once Arthur and the head were to the top, one of the men looked at Arthur. "Sir, you have to get off. We can not take you back unless you are dead like your little friend here."

"Dead? Oh, you must be mistaken. Alfred isn't dead. Neither am I. Will you please take us back home now?" Arthur said, not understanding.

The man narrowed his eyes and glared at Arthur, "I hate the mental ones." Then he pulled out a teaser from his back pocket and buzzed Arthur right on the chest. The vibration carried its shocking pulse throughout Arthur's entire body. He could feel ever twitch, every sting.

Arthur fell backwards and fell through the air until he hit the ground with a sickening crack and most of the bones in his body broke. Another canon fired.

The man in the ship sighed; he lowered the hand to pick up Arthur's body also. "That's the one and only way to get out of these things." The man mumbled before the ship disappeared.

Arthur made it from the room quickly, almost breaking the door from its hinges as he saw Alfred's spirit walking away. "ALFRED!" He yelled frantically, reaching out for him and grabbing onto his arm.

Alfred turned around, "Arthur…? What…what's going on!"

"We're together again!" Arthur said, wrapping his arms around Alfred and nuzzling into his chest. "I couldn't stand to loose you…now I'm dead too. Aren't you happy?" He asked, eyes sparkling.

Alfred set his jaw. "You…you chose me over winning…?" Arthur did nothing then nodded slowly. Alfred pulled the smaller man close to him, he could feel the tears coming out, but did nothing to stop them. "Arthur…I love you so much, but…I can't believe you would do that…" He sobbed into his neck.

Arthur pulled away, "I just couldn't help it…everyone needs an idiot in their life. I would've died sooner or later without you there anyway." He explained.

"That's the closest thing to 'sweet' I think I'll ever hear you say!" Alfred said, a smile cracking through his tears and lighter tone breaking through his voice.

Arthur smiled lightly, taking a deep breath, "Well…now I have the rest of eternity to fix that, right?"

"Still…just…Look at yourself, Artie!" Alfred said, pointing to Arthur's arms that were twisted and bent out of shape from his fall. "You look like you tried to be a gymnast and failed…bad."

Arthur scoffed and turned around; arms folded awkwardly, "You only wish you could see me doing a split."

Alfred laughed, wrapping his arms around the shorter and resting his head on his shoulder. His glanced at him before speaking, "You know…they deserved to die." 

Arthur turned his head slightly to kiss Alfred on the lips, silencing him. "It's done and over with now, so how abou-" The intercom interrupted him.

"Arthur Kirkland, come to the Cornucopia. Alfred Jones, you too." The voice said quickly and then it was gone and the two found themselves walking to the large underground holes.

Alfred and Arthur entered a room filled with dust covered couches. Ivan, Yao, and Kiku had already taken seats on one side of one the couches, Heracules was asleep and taking up the entire other half. Alfred and Arthur found one away from the others and sat down. Alfred looked up at the ceiling, wishing the lights were on, not knowing if they even worked.

They were at least six floors under the practice arena in what seemed to be a storage room that was now turned into a living room of sorts. Arthur found it pretty ironic, since they were all dead.

Germania entered the room and flicked a switch. The lights flickered a few times, but it turned back off. "Hmm…" He said, looking up at the dust covered bulb that matched everything else in the room. He looked out at the six men, "I thought there were more of you…" He mumbled quietly to himself before pulling out a chair. "Well, I guess for the time being before the others arrive, I can give you a little bit of information on what we will be doing." He said, taking a seat and looking at them all.

Kiku reached over and woke up Heracules, who instinctively pulled Kiku closer to him and used his lap for a pillow, but did open an eye and watch Germania. Kiku blushed, but as awkward as he found this situation to be, left Heracules alone.

Germania nodded to the two before continuing, "You must pass on. That is what you are here for. You all have some reason that you are still here, you must find it and resolve it. Otherwise, you will all be stuck here forever."

Alfred and Arthur glanced at each other. If one person can't come to terms with their mistake, they'd all be stuck there for eternity.

_End_

End Note: OH MY GOD, I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU ALL AGAINNNNNNNNNNNN! +hearts explode from my eyes+ Yes, I have FINALLY gotten my computer back after like three months, and I have never been more excited to write! Expect the chapters to come out much faster than normal, now that I'm afraid that it'll break again! ^^'

So, please leave a review and tell me how the story is coming along~

Kay! I shuddup now!


End file.
